


It's Not That Bad

by matimae



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bleeding Out, Hiding an injury, Hurt/Comfort, Passing Out, Whump, dick get's all the hurt in this babey, not beta read-we die like men, they all are a bunch of confirmed idiots (excluding kory who holds all the braincells)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Dick gets hit on a mission and thinks it's a smart idea to keep it from his team. After all, it's not that bad...right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan & Raven & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	It's Not That Bad

The Arrow whistled through the air before landing in Dick's side. The world seemed to slow as he grunted, looking down at the slender weapon protruding from his suit.

Dick gulped and let out a shaky gasp as he yanked the arrow out. He did his best to ignore the sudden sharp pain that came with it.

He was fine.

It was barely in him. Might not have even hit him the more that he thought about it.

"Dick!" called Gar from the other side of the darkened street.

Dick took a moment to refocus his eyes on the young Titan.

"You okay?" Gar continued.

Dick nodded and threw on a reassuring smile. "I'm fine! Just nicked my armor. That's why an upgraded suit was long overdue." Dick ended with a small laugh and Gar seemed to buy it. Maybe Dick did too. After all, he was a Titan. He was stronger than any arrow.

* * *

"You're really gonna take that? No retaliation?" Kory's voice faded into focus as the team rested in the living room of the tower.

"Hmm?" Dick was more than confused. He hadn't really been paying attention to their conversation. Everything after the mission was a bit of a blur.

"Jason just said we did so good on this last mission that we're _'miles above the OG Titans_ '"

Jason and Gar snickered at Kory's retelling and Rachel playfully kicked them in the shins.

"Dick, are you feeling all right?" Kory asked, her brow weaving together in worry.

"What? No, I'm fine." He spit out, deflecting before he had even processed the question.

"It's just...you seem a little out of it is all."

Dick shook his head and stood up, "I appreciate the concern, but as I said, I'm fine."

He flashed them all a smile before retreating into his room. He _was_ fine. He just needed to get a little sleep.

Dick grimaced down at his side as he sat on his bed. Maybe he needed some new bandages. He had thought he'd taken care of the...scratch that he had gotten earlier, but the bloodstain starting to soak through his shirt told a different story. A sigh escaped his lips as he carefully made his way to a first aid kit resting on his shelf in his closet. He was sure he had all the supplies he would need here. No need to go to the infirmary. No need to worry anyone else. It was just a scratch. It barely hit him.

As Dick peeled away the blood-soaked, thin layer of gauze that he had applied earlier, he had the fleeting thought that, just maybe, it was more than a scratch.

The wound was dark and tender and seemed anxious to open up again. Normally Dick would get stitches, and he might. If he wasn't so tired.

Quickly he wrapped a new layer of gauze around his chest, not bothering to take proper care of it, he was too tired. And everything feels better in the morning, right?

 _Only one way to find out,_ Dick half-heartedly thought to himself before flopping onto his bed, too tired to change clothes or even pull a blanket over himself.

* * *

Dick awoke to an eye full of sweat-soaked hair. His labored breathing just sitting up might have been the first warning sign. But he wasn't heeding any warnings.

He was fine.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Rachel said to him from the kitchen while he stood in the hallway. She pulled a plate of leftover pizza out of the microwave.

"Mornin'' Dick replied, a half-smile forcing its way onto his face.

"You slept in," Rachel said with an eyebrow raised. "Missed our morning training session. Normally you're the one dragging _us_ there." She said it light-heartedly but Dick could still detect her concern.

"Yeah," Dick shrugged, "just...missed my alarm."

He paused for a moment before asking, "Where's Kory? She around?" Dick wasn't even sure exactly why he wanted to see Kory, maybe he was ready to confess about his pain...Maybe he just wanted to make small talk.

"Out. Kory said she'll be back by 3, but you know her...when she's got her mind set on something she gets it done."

Dick nodded at Rachel's explanation. That was fine. He didn't really need Kory anyway. At least that's what he repeated to himself.

Rachel hovered around the kitchen and gave Dick a long concerning stare before eventually retreating to the training room, where evidently Gar and Jason were going head to head in a sparring match. That could be good. If the kids were busy, he wouldn't have to worry about them.

That didn't last long.

He had just leaned back into the couch and shut his eyes as a loud thump was heard from rooms away, more thunking followed as three scrambling teens came to claim the few moments of peace that he had acquired.

"Dick! Dick! Gar found us a mission! The bank down the street is being hit by a trained team of mercenaries. Let's stop it!" Jason said quickly, hardly even able to keep up with himself.

Dick could feel the breath leaving him. This was the _last_ thing he needed right now. After staring at the eager faces of the young Titans, he knew he would have to break their hearts.

"Sorry guys. Normally, this would be something we could handle."

"But?"

"But, without Kory here and after a long night last night, it would be irresponsible to go out now. Especially in broad daylight." Dick gestured at the brightly lit up window to further his point.

"You can't be serious!" Jason said, his voice rising.

"I thought after we did so well last night…" Gar trailed off.

"No, no, you guys were great. But today, right now, let's just let the police handle it."

"I don't believe this. You still don't think we can handle ourselves." Rachel said turning on her heels.

Dick shook his head. It hurt that they thought of him differently, but he really couldn't handle this right now. The pain stemming from his side was only drowned out by his throbbing headache. He gave them an 'I'm sorry' look, unable to truly summon the energy to even continue the conversation.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here." The teens stormed off, normally Dick would chase after them, make sure everyone was fine, but he just stayed there, sitting in his own guilt, shame and pain.

_Why couldn't he just tell someone he was hurt?_

_Why couldn't he just ask for help?_

* * *

The tower was silent. But no longer in a way that Dick found comforting. Side glances and glares were thrown his way, he could feel the tension between the rest of the team and him. He wanted to do something about it, but what could he do? He couldn't let them go off on a mission by themselves, and he couldn't think of going with, he was struggling just to walk around the room.

 _When did he become so weak?_ Dick was vaguely aware that he was often too hard on himself and now was no exception. Feelings of inadequacy refused to leave him. He had let one little arrow take him down so much physically, and now tear his team apart?

He had half a mind to just tell them. But it would be too late now...right? He couldn't go back now, it was too late. And they didn't need to worry. He was fine. He's had worse. He was fine.

"Dick. Dick!"

He didn't know how long his name was being called. "Sorry, yeah?" he said blinking away any blurriness in his vision. Rachel's face stared back.

"It's a quarter after 2. We're bored. We've done all the training that we can do ourselves, can you at least help us train if you won't let us go on a mission?"

 _At least she's talking to me again,_ he thought.

Rachel paused, her face softening for a moment. "It's just...Kory's gone and we've been locked up in this tower all day, I just need something to keep my mind off things."

Dick tried not to, but his heart melted slightly at that. Of course, Rachel just wants a family. She just wants him to pay attention to her. She deserved _so much more_ than what Dick could give her. Especially now.

"Okay. Let's work on some training."

The way her face lit up, Dick was sure he had made the right decision. As long as he took it easy it shouldn't be a problem. Exercise helped with healing, right?

He couldn't have been more wrong.

The first blow that Gar landed was on his shoulder, knocking him back farther than it would normally. Gar didn't seem to notice Dick's lack of enthusiasm and landed another blow, this one lower and closer to his wounded side.

 _I should have blocked that. I should’ve blocked it_ , was all that was running through Dick's head as he crumpled to the floor.

Gar's face shown with momentary victory before he realized the seriousness of Dick's fall. The 3 teens swarmed over the fallen Titan who was weakly holding onto his side.

Dick pulled a shaky hand away from his body, blood dripped from his palm down his forearm, mixing with the pool of blood that was forming on the ground beneath him.

_Crap. I bled through my bandages._

"Dick! Dick! You're bleeding!" Rachel shouted in panic while Gar turned a shade of green he only ever felt when he was going to be sick.

"Did I...did I do that?" he said with a quivering voice.

Dick weakly shook his head at the younger boy as he moved into a seated position.

"No. No, you didn't do this...It's an old wound. Well, old-ish. I guess I needed stitches." Dick's voice faded out as his vision blurred from pain. This _really_ wasn't going well for him.

Jason paced around the room as he tried to keep his head. Bruce had trained him for situations like this, he should know what to do…"Okay, Gar, Rachel, we have to get him to the infirmary, we can help him there. Then we need to call Kory."

The other teens nodded, following Jason's lead. The new Robin knelt down by Dick and rested a hand on his shoulder. He would have to do what was necessary.

"This is going too hurt, but we have to move you," he told him, beckoning Gar to come closer. "Dick, keep the pressure on your wound, okay?"

Making an effort to waste no time Jason pulled Dick to a standing position, letting him lean heavily on his shoulder. Without hesitation, Gar took his other arm over his own shoulder to further support him.

Dick couldn't lie, he was touched that they were trying to help him, but he also was unable to even feel his face. All he knew is he was feeling hot. Too hot. Sweat dripped from his nose as he tried to keep his eyes facing forward. But it was hard to concentrate on anything when every step toward the infirmary led to agonizing pain.

It was all too much. Days of build-up all came crashing down at once, Dick felt himself slipping out of consciousness and slipping out of his friend's grip. The last thing he felt before the blackness took over his vision was a hand cupping face, and the vibrations from a scream of protest rippling through his hair, unable to stop him as he faded into the nothingness.

* * *

"Dick!" Rachel screamed, her eyes glazing over into a solid black as her panic unwittingly unleashed her power.

Seeing the man she had come to love as family sprawled so lifeless on the ground threatened to break something inside of her.

"Do something!" she hollered, her pleading directed to no one in particular.

Jason and Gar started to pull on Dick's shoulders as Rachel pushed at his legs. Soon the three managed to get their unconscious leader into the infirmary, setting him on the bed they set to motion.

Gar racked his brain for all of the medical training he had received while at his time with the Doom Patrol, it all seemed so fuzzy now, now that he _actually_ needed those memories.

He lifted Dick's shirt to see a fully blood-soaked bandage. _How come Dick didn't tell them he was hurt? Why did he allow them to spar with him?_ All three had the same thoughts running through their heads.

Rachel took a step back from the bedside, her fingers fumbling as she dialed the number she knew all too well, Kory.

As the phone continued to ring Rachel was hit with the sinking feeling that maybe she wouldn't pick up. Then she heard the click she was waiting for accompanied by a soft sigh on the other side of the line.

"What's up Rachel? I won't be back until-"

"Dick's hurt. Bad. He's- he's bleeding all over and uh..passed out...I don't know what to do, Kory, please, tell me what to do…" Rachel barely suppressed a sob.

A second of silence passed on the other end before Kory spoke up, her voice clear and stable, although Rachel could still detect the worry behind it.

"I'll be there right away. If you guys can't help him, I mean, if you think...if you think you'll lose him, call 911."

Rachel nodded and held the phone to her chest. She couldn't lose Dick. Not like this. Not today.

Not today.

* * *

Dick blinked profusely before opening his eyes for good, they came into focus in a subtle haze, his hearing coming to not long after. Monotone beeping filled his mind as memories flooded back. The arrow. The hiding. The training room.

"You're awake."

He looked to see Rachel standing over him, her eyes filled with relief...and pain. Pain he'd put her through.

Dick couldn't help but be overwhelmed with a wave of guilt.

"Hey."

 _'I'm sorry'_ was what he meant to say. For being an idiot. For not telling his team he was in trouble.

"I'll tell the others you're awake," she said exiting.

Dick closed his eyes and swallowed, by the time he opened them everyone had surrounded him.

"You had us worried there,"

He looked up to see Kory. Sweet Kory. Why hadn't he just talked to her?

"Sorry."

Jason shook his head, "No, _we're_ sorry. You were hurt and we didn't notice."

"Not to mention we acted like major dicks," Gar added.

Dick wheezed a breathy laugh. He couldn't quite tell if that was supposed to be a jab at his name or not.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have pushed you." Jason finished.

Dick averted his gaze. He couldn't stand this. "I…I should have let you all know what was really going on. I'm sorry."

Kory turned to him, "Speaking of, why did you hide it? It's an arrow wound. Dick, we could have helped you.

Dick was at a loss for words, "I…didn’t want to bother anyone."

"Dick, you absolute buffoon! You could never bother us." Gar laughed, genuinely. 

"Yeah. We're family." Rachel said, her soft voice barely above a whisper.

Dick felt the sides of his mouth twinge into a smile.

"We're a bunch of disasters is what was are," Jason started. "but...yeah, family nonetheless."

At that moment Dick didn't feel the pain of his injury, he didn't feel any guilt or shame, he had realized at that moment just how good it felt to truly have a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but end with a little fluff, love me some Titans family 😊
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
